Stormy Weather
by Jamie1229
Summary: Just a lite and fluffy one shot between Sherlock and John. Could be Johnlock if you squint!


**A/N**: Hello my kittens and welcome to my first Sherlock Fic! I've done writings before but not for this fandom, which is a pity because I am just SO in love with it! Anyway, as this is my first please hold in mind that it's not going to be the most amazing story ever. This is simply a fluffy one shot that could be Johnlock if you squint. Anywho I hope you enjoy! P.S. Sorry for the over used plot device, it's just there was a storm out when I wrote it and that's just what this turned out to be!

**Key**: **This Means Text **: _This Means Thought_

* * *

**John? - SH**

**What Sherlock? It's... 2am! I'm trying to sleep. - JW**

**Yes and I'm sure your dreams were fascinating, but now that you're up could you come to my room. - SH**

**Please. - SH**

**Oh for the love of...fine. But only because you decided to say please this time. - JW**

John tossed the sheets off of himself hoping that the cold air rushing around in that moment would help motivate his tired mind into making quick work of whatever it was that Sherlock wanted. As he shuffled for his dressing gown a flash of light and a boom of thunder crashed.

_What the devil..._

Prior to that sudden outburst John had no idea that a storm had been going on, but it certainly sounded like a rough one.

In a moment of curiosity, John went to draw back the curtain closest to him only to see a blurred version of London. which he knew to be on the other side of the glass. The rain was pouring down and as if on cue another crack of lightening lit up the very early morning sky. The loud boom that followed did nothing to unsettle John as his sense of hearing had simply grown accustom to sudden and loud noises.

As John reached for the door, his phone when off in his pocket once more. Begrudgingly he fished it out and sighed when he saw that it was in fact Sherlock.

**My goodness John, really? Did you get lost on your way down the hall? - SH**

John started to type out a reply telling Sherlock to sod off, and that he was going back to bed, but then the word "Please" came back to mind and with that he finally opened the door and crept down to the one room of the flat that John spent the least amount of time in.

Not really bothering with courtesy at this unholy hour John simply walked into the room, with a clearly un-amused look on his face, not that there was any chance Sherlock could tell as it was completely dark, aside from the brief flashes of light coming from the storm outside.

"Alright, I'm here so what do you want?"

Little did John know, Sherlock had not even been facing the door. Slowly the consulting detective rolled over in his bed, only to stop half way and face the ceiling.

"Do I have to have a reason for wanting your company? Are we not friends John? Is this not what friends do? Enjoy each others company?"

John didn't have to see him to know that he was wearing a smirk of some nature at the moment. It could be heard clear as day in his voice.

"Yes Sherlock we're friends, but no this is not what friends do. It's far to early for you to be starting with your antics, so why not save it for later today huh?"

With that said, John was ready to head out, a streak of lightening to guide him to the door. But before he made it something caught his attention. Something that made him turn right back around.

"John wait..."

Sherlock sounded different then. His once joking nature was now masked with something else, but John couldn't really be sure if he was hearing correctly. For in that moment Sherlock sounded almost worried.

"Sherlock...are you okay?"

Without waiting for an answer John moved over to the bed, ready to put his doctor hat on. There had to be something else ailing him, because Sherlock was almost never worried about anything.

"Yes John, before you go sussing me out and looking for some kind of sickness, I'm fine."

At that Sherlock turned his head to face John. It was now easier for one to see the other for John had all but crawled in the bed himself.

"Then...what it is?"

There was a pause. Then Sherlock finally spoke up, but it was barely and audible sentence.

"I just..well this bloody storm is...just stay here tonight okay?"

Sherlock's face was now stern. He was trying to make this seem less silly then he clearly thought it was. Little did the detective know, John was far more amused by this then words could ever hope to describe.

"Right I'll just have a seat in the chair over there until you fall asleep then."

John wasn't exactly chuffed about having to spend his night in a chair, but with Sherlock being extra human at the moment, he would almost allow himself to sleep on the floor for the night if it meant keeping his friend happy.

"You don't have to do that. I mean this bed is plenty big and neither of us take up that much room. It would be silly for you to sleep in a chair given those details."

And just like that Sherlock was back to his calculating, but instead of sounding cold or distant he sounded genuinely informative, almost like he was attempting to be nice.

"You want me to share a bed with you?"

"Problem?"

"No it's just that..you've always been the "stay out of my personal space type".

"That's hardly relevant since I've asked you to be here. Now are you going to take my offer or are you really that keen to stay the night in a chair?"

"Alright, alright...just making sure you were sure is all."

"I'm always sure."

"How could I forget."

As quickly as he could John settled in under the sheets, careful not to stray too far from the edge of the bed. There was plenty of space as previously indicated but that didn't matter much when a streak of fierce lightening and an earth shaking clap of thunder set off. Suddenly John could feel Sherlock nearly right beside him, and the odd part was, John didn't even realize he had moved until the weather temporarily settled once more.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Sherlock was obviously keen on keeping his lapse of cool under wraps as best he could, and John was too busy trying to assess what his next action should be.

_When was the last time he slept...I think it's been days. Almost a week? This has obviously taken a toll on his mind. He's almost acting human right now...might as well be of as much help as I can._

Without a word John reached out and took a hold of Sherlock's forearm. It wasn't the most endearing act, but it was just enough to put Sherlock at ease. A small smile crept to John's face as he continued to hold Sherlock's arm while slowly observing his descent into sleep.

Finally the time had come, and Sherlock was only moments off from allowing his mind some peace, but just before he clicked his mental light off, he muttered something.

"Goodnight John."

Not wanting to wake up his friend, John simply thought to himself, _Goodnight Sherlock._

* * *

**A/N**: Okay and that's a wrap on this one! If yah don't mind lemme know what you thought! Thank you for stopping in!


End file.
